


This Doesn't Represent Me

by ChloShow (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Family Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Represent Me

The night after taping Family Fight was uneventful in the Gang’s sense of the word. They all drank their hearts out while Dennis ranted until no one cared to listen to him anymore and left for their respective homes.  When Dee, Dennis, and Mac got back to their one bedroom apartment, Dennis was still going on and on about how everyone’s going to get the wrong impression of who he is as a person. Either as an ill timed joke or to prove a point, Dee made a noise imitating the buzzer that had left Dennis in a fetal position on the floor in the filming studio. This time however Dennis rushed Dee, hands ready to strangle her “goddamn turkey neck,” and he would’ve if Mac wasn’t there to restrain him.   
  
Truthfully everyone in the Gang had been increasingly scared of Dennis lately, and this spur of the moment attempt on Dee’s life left her locked in her bathroom until she was sure Mac and Dennis had gone to bed.  
  
Mac tried to talk Dennis down but he wasn’t having any of it; he simply stripped off his sweater vest and muttered about getting ready for bed. As the two settled into their sleeping arrangements, Dennis tossed and turned in his hammock dangerously.   
“Dude, if you keep doing that you’re going to—”  
And as if by some divine prank, the lines keeping Dennis’ hammock up tore out from the ceiling and left Dennis covered plaster and groaning in pain. He’d given up, he wasn’t leaving the ground this time.  
Mac rolled over to check on Dennis,”Are you alright??” anxious about his friend’s mental and now physical state.  
A screeching “What do you think?,” answered him followed by sobs.  
  
Mac reached a hand out to place on Dennis’ heaving shoulders,”Is there maybe something I can do, Dennis?”  
A similarly agonized,”No,” answered this time, and Mac felt unsure about what he should do but that didn’t stop him from dismantling his sleeping bag and draping one half carefully across his friend. Mac shifted closer to Dennis’ incredibly tense form under the soft red material. Without saying anything (spectacularly), Mac rested his hand on Dennis’ bicep. He thought this might help; he just didn’t realize that what Dennis needed was a connection back to reality out of the chamber of his mind echoing all his mistakes to unbearable volumes. Dennis slowly felt the red material with his finger tips and pressed his back into Mac.  
It wasn’t immediate, but when Dennis could speak again, he whispered a small,”Thank you.”  
Mac responded with an even,”It’s alright, Dennis,” fitting his forehead into the back of Dennis’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, I realize that not everyone follows my macdennis blog, so this is something I wrote as a text post originally


End file.
